


Stalkers, Bricks, and Cameras

by kryptonianmenace



Series: Stephanie Brown, Third Robin [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: While out stopping bad guys, Spoiler confronts someone who's been following her for weeks: a boy with a camera.In a world where Jason Todd never died, Tim Drake continues to take photos of Gotham's vigilantes. Until, that is, he gets caught.
Series: Stephanie Brown, Third Robin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Stalkers, Bricks, and Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> AU where the Joker was never in Ethiopia, so Jason was never killed or even injured. As a result, he remained Robin, and Tim remained a civilian. Steph still became the Spoiler.

This wasn’t the first time she noticed him, in fact it was probably about the fourth, but it was the first time she had ever had enough time to do anything about it. The muggers she had stopped had run off and so had the man she had saved, but this time the boy hadn’t run off fast enough.

And she couldn’t tell you what had tipped her off to him in the first place - he was as light on his feet as Nightwing, and he wasn’t stupid enough to leave the shutter of his camera on to make noise. He stayed in the shadows, far back enough to not get involved, but close enough to get his photos.

No, Stephanie Brown had no idea how she noticed the boy with the camera who tailed after her, but she did. And she was going to do something about it.

“You better come out here and talk to me, or I’ll break that expensive camera of yours,” she called out, picking up a brick from the alley street and tossing it threateningly in her grip.

The boy hesitated.

“Yeah, you. I know you’ve been following me, taking photos like a creep. Get out here,” she added.

His approach was hesitant, like a kicked puppy, his camera held to his chest like a treasure. He eyed her brick warily, before glancing at her masked face. He had dark hair and blue eyes, a generic white boy face, and average clothes - just a band shirt and jeans with some scuffed up sneakers. He didn’t look like a threat, but well. This was Gotham, and Crime Alley at that. You never knew.

“Uh, hey,” he said.

“I have some questions for you,” Steph said. “And you better talk or I use the brick.”

He nodded. “That makes sense.”

“First, who are you?” Steph asked.

“I’m Tim.”

“Last name, too.”

He hesitated. “Drake.”

She nodded. “Got it, I’m the Spoiler, but I’m assuming you already know that. How long have you been following me? I know this isn’t the first time.”

Tim gave a sheepish grin. “Since you started, basically? I noticed you when you first met Robin and I added you to my list of vigilantes I follow almost immediately.”

“You follow the other vigilantes?” Steph asked.

“Well, yeah,” he said. “I started with Batman and Robin, back when Nightwing was Robin. I’ve been taking photos since I was like… six I think? I follow all the Gotham vigilantes. I gotta say though, you’re the first one to notice me, I’m impressed.”

And Steph can’t stop a delighted, shocked grin at that - she noticed Tim before  _ Batman? _ Just who was this kid that he was able to slip under the Bat’s radar for so long? And holy shit -  _ she noticed something before Batman. _ Oh god, this was fantastic. She was gonna lord this over Batman’s head for forever.

But first, business. This is a potential security breach.

“Who put you up to this?” she asked.

“No one, I was just bored one day and really wanted a picture of Batman and Robin. It escalated pretty quickly and I’ve been taking photos ever since,” Tim said.

“Why should I trust you?”

He hesitated again. Then he mumbled something.

“Speak up, Tim, can’t hear you,” she said.

He sighed, before moving closer to her to whisper conspiratorially. “I said, because I’ve known Batman, Nightwing, and Robin’s identities since I was nine, and I haven’t told anyone.”

Stephanie dropped the brick in shock, letting out a loud curse word as it landed on her foot - both from the pain and from Tim’s revelation.

Startled, Tim backed away.

“You’re gonna have to prove it,” she said as she tried to shake the pain out of her foot, grimacing. “We’re going to find the Bat right this second and you’re going to talk it out with him.”

Tim’s eyes widened. “Are you kidding? He doesn’t even know I follow him!”

“Well, tough shit. This is a massive security risk. Plus, I want to lord it over him that I caught you following us first, and he didn’t,” Steph said, grabbing hold of Tim’s arm and gently dragging him in the direction of the last location she remembered Batman being.

Sighing loudly, Tim tugged and pointed in the opposite direction. “Last I saw him, he was that way. By the way, I still don’t know your identity, if that makes you feel any better.”

Steph laughed. “And I’m not telling you, you little stalker.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
